


Drawing Blood

by peony_princesa



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, Come Swallowing, Drugged Sex, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, Other, Prostate Milking, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/pseuds/peony_princesa
Summary: Something Happened to Julian between his conviction and the hangman's noose. Quaestor Valdemar has been curious about Dr. 069's strange healing abilities for some time, and they're not about to let him slip through their fingers without satisfying that curiosity.





	Drawing Blood

“So, Dr. No. 069, it seems that fate has finally caught up to you.”

The calm, even-toned voice had a touch of amusement to it as it floated through the haze of Julian’s still-clouded consciousness. Despite it’s non-threatening tone, he tensed up at the sound of it; he knew that voice, and knew the calmer it was, the more dangerous it’s owner, and he instinctively tried to sit up, only to find that his limbs refused to obey.

“Tsk, tsk, I’m afraid I can’t allow that yet, I still have much to learn from you before I pass you on to the hangman.”

Lying back down, Julian felt his head swim as he realized that he was strapped to his last stop before the hangman’s noose: Quaestor Valdemar’s examination table.

"Perhaps this will help."

A surgical mask was draped over Julian's nose and mouth, and he immediately recognized the scent of chloroform clinging to its fibers. He tried thrashing his head from side to side, but he had already inhaled enough of the chemical, and quickly found himself being borne away on a wave of darkness. It didn't last long however, the dose was small, and he came to soon after, though his head was decidedly clouded.

"That's better," came Valdemar's voice, floating through the fog that lay heavily on Julian’s mind "now, shall we begin?."

Taking their time, Valdemar slowly unlaced Julian’s shirt and laid it open, taking a moment to consider something, before reaching into their apron and taking out a scalpel. They paused for a moment to hold it up, turning it in the dim light and letting out a happy sigh “It’s a shame I only get a few hours with you before they take you away; Vlastomil is usually quite useless, but he was able to grant me access to you before the proceedings. I’ll have to make it count.”

Valdemar gave the scalpel an elegant twirl and brought the blade down to hover a hair’s breadth from the skin just below the lateral end of Julian’s clavicle, pausing for a moment to gaze down at him wolfishly, their mouth hidden by their own mask “I’ve always wanted to perform a vivisection on a human.” 

The scalpel sliced into Julian’s skin like butter, parting it cleanly as it slid through the valley beneath the clavicle toward his sternum, and making Julian suck in a gasping breath, his back arching off the table. When the tool reached its goal, Valdemar leaned back to admire their handiwork, a pleased expression on their face. “My my, how curious!” They exclaimed, as the glowing symbol appeared on Julian’s neck and his skin began to knit together. Running their gloved fingers over the place where the incision had been, they chuckled quietly to themself “Curious indeed. You are definitely more interesting than I had hoped. How delightful, do you know what this means?” They were practically vibrating with excitement “It means I don’t have to be as careful as I would with a normal, more delicate, human.”

“Hah,” Julian let out his own laugh, though his seemed more forced than genuine bravado “I’ve been through worse, and I’ve developed quite a tolerance for pain, so get whatever it is you’re planning to do over with and be done with it.”

Valdemar let out another gleeful chuckle “Did you think pain was the only tool in my collection? My dear Dr. No. 069, how shortsighted can you be? I have so many methods of examination and discovery, and cutting is far from the most creative one, though it is one of my favorites. Shall I show you? Would you like to know?” 

Julian shifted uneasily; he had seen what happened when Valdemar was that excited, and it never ended well for the subject of that excitement. He was still determined to put on a brave face however, and simply shrugged “I’m headed to executioner anyway, and it would be a shame to put him out of his job. I somehow don’t think I’ll bring you much satisfaction, quaestor, but do your worst!”

Without bothering to answer Julian’s defiant challenge, Valdemar pressed the scalpel into his skin once again, though this time, they moved much more quickly, and had the incision open down to his sternum before Julian could register the feeling. One more motion of their hand, and the other was done, allowing the surgeon to begin peeling back the skin.

Julian winced and ground his teeth together at the feeling of his flesh parting, but the real pain came as his symbol lit up again, shining even brighter than before and beginning to burn as it healed the wound once again. 

“That is quite wonderful to watch,” Valdemar spoke again, the fascination clear in their voice “but it is quite the obstacle. It appears other methods are in order after all. But first, this.” they removed the drugged mask from Julian’s face and proceeded to apply more chloroform “It won’t do to have you thrashing about.”

Julian felt himself withdrawing into his body; still fully conscious of everything around it, but unable to move beyond weak gestures, and his eyes fell closed, their lids having grown heavy from the drug. As he floated in his state of near-consciousness, Julian felt hands pulling his shirt from his arms, and then move to the laces of his breeches.

“Wh-at...no...uh...not there…” his words came out in a less-than-audible mumble- one that was ignored by the hands undressing him.

The air was slightly chilly, and it rose goosebumps all over Julian’s skin, making him shiver lightly, and distracting him from the feeling that something had begun sliding up his leg. It was like a thought at the back of his mind: present, but in the periphery, and easily forgotten when not directly focused on. And yet, the feeling kept coming back, and growing stronger; he was aware that something strange was touching him, but he couldn’t concentrate on it. 

“Shhhh,” Valdemar whispered “I must learn everything I can about you before I have to let you go, my dear Dr., please do not disturb the process.”

Julian restlessly tossed his head from side to side, letting out a soft groan as he tried to shake off the chloroform. As his did so, he felt movement around both of his legs, but his head was too heavy and he couldn’t lift it to get a look at what was touching him.

“What are you doing, Quaestor?” he demanded, trying to sound as authoritative as possible, despite the fog that hung over him.

“I’ve told you, Dr., my job.” their eyes appeared to be smiling over their surgical mask, and they again raised their scalpel, although this time, they were also holding a pair of dissection spreaders “These should help with that pesky healing habit you have.”

They again pressed the scalpel into Julian’s skin, though this time, they placed the spreaders inside the wound, keeping the edges of the incision apart, and preventing them from knitting together. Just like before, Julian’s symbol began to glow, but this time the healing process was effectively slowed by the spreading tools.

“Excellent.” Valdemar said with an air of satisfaction Now, let us continue.”

As they went about their task, making small slices into different tissues, watching them heal and recording the time it took for each type of tissue to do so, Julian again felt something slithering up his legs, though this time, whatever they were had paused at reaching his upper thighs. Just when his thoughts had drifted back to the pain of the scalpel, he felt the tip of something warm and slick brush along the base of his cock where it was still tucked into his unlaced pants.

“Valdemar, wh-what is that?”

This time, the Quaestor was too intent on their work, and ignored his query, leaving Julian to strain against his restraints and the paralyzing drugs in his system in a vain attempt to see what was being done to him. As he was struggling, he felt the thing again; it again stroked along the base of his cock, but then slipped past his waistband and slid along his length before curling around it and pulling it free from his breeches. Now that it was out, Julian could see what was caressing him: a tentacle-like appendage- thick, its smooth skin a dull green in color that faded into a cherry red at its tip- was wrapping around his length, its tip stroking over the head and through the slit at the top. 

"Ah! _Hnnng_" Julian tried to clench his legs together, but the restraints on the examination table were well built and gave no quarter to his struggling. As repulsed as he was by the sight, his body was responding in quite the opposite fashion; his skin rose up in goosebumps as the tentacle slithered over his skin, leaving a slick trail behind it, and he could feel the heat rising in his blood as it tightened around his swiftly hardening length.

“Don’t worry, No. 069,” Valdemar spoke without looking up from their work “I promise you will leave this place in one piece; The hangman must have something to tie his noose to, after all.” 

Their gleeful chuckle sent icy chills down Julian’s spine, and he again struggled vainly against his bonds, his attempts at escape more fueled by panic than reasonable chance of getting away. 

“Tsk, tsk, we mustn’t have that.” the Quaestor finally looked up at Julian again as they admonished him, “This will take much longer if you insist on squirming.” stopping to look him over, they thought for a bit “Ah, well, I suppose it’s not your fault. Let’s do something to remedy those nerves, shall we?”

As they uttered the last sentence, Julian felt the tentacle tighten around his cock once again, and begin to slide up and down, making him let out an involuntary groan. The slick appendage continued to work his twitching erection, forcing Julian to forget the pain and fear of his flesh being opened, and struggle with all his might against his body’s reactions. His mind fought back in direct opposition to the desire of his flesh to give in and let the pleasure overwhelm him. While he was occupied with his mental battle, two more tentacles slithered up from just off the table, and wrapped themselves around his legs, bending them at the knees and spreading them apart, the slippery substance they exuded seeping through the cloth of his breeches.

It didn’t even occur to Julian to question how the restraints on his ankles had suddenly disappeared; he was now held fast by both legs in an alien embrace, and despite all his attempts to resist it, he could feel his arousal building deep within him. 

At that moment, Julian noticed Valdemar watching him with keen interest “Why try to fight it, No. 069? It’s very clear that you need the release, just give in.”

“I don’t need it from you.” Julian muttered, a wave of drowsiness flowing over him.

“What does it matter where it comes from?” they twirled the scalpel in their fingers, a drop of blood flying off the blade and spattering on the shoulder of their white coat “You don’t strike me as the picky type; quite the contrary, actually. Always looking for closeness with anyone who’ll give it to you. If I cared enough, I might say it’s sad.”

Julian clenched his teeth and turned his face away, Valdemar’s words leaving more of a sting than he wanted to admit.

“Come now, don’t be like that,” Valdemar’s voice took on a placating tone “let’s make this enjoyable.” they reached out their hand and trailed their fingertips from Julian’s waistband up his stomach and over his chest; when they reached his neck, they paused at his artery, feeling the pulse of his heartbeat for a moment, before gripping him by the jaw and turning his face one way and then the other “That flush suggests you’d quite like to see this through, but you don’t want to be heard agreeing. Your words mean nothing, 069. Your body, however…” 

Another tentacle came up and trailed its tip up the inside of his thigh before encircling his balls and squeezing gently, making Julian gasp and let his head fall hard against the table beneath him.

“That’s what I thought,” Valdemar remarked with delight “let’s see what we can do with that, shall we?”

The words had barely left their lips before several more tentacles rose up and slithered over Julian’s skin, encircling his waist and arms, with one slipping loosely around his neck, it’s wet tip sliding over his lips and probing between them.

Julian closed his eyes, pressing his lips together, and turned his head, but wasn’t able to suppress the hiss that escaped him as the warm, wet tip of a tentacle dragged along the underside of his cock and trailed along until he felt it press against his entrance, a feeling that made his eyes pop open, though the sight that greeted him made him temporarily forget about resisting his captor. Julian hadn’t been paying much attention to Valdemar beyond what they had been doing to him, but with his head turned to the side, the first thing that he noticed was that the mass of tentacles were growing out from under the Quaestor’s long white coat. 

It took a moment for Julian’s brain to realize what he was looking at, and while he was coming to grips with what he saw, he let his mouth fall open in shock, an action he soon realized was a mistake. The tentacle that had been playing around his mouth surged inside, almost choking him, while at the same time, the one at his ass hole followed suit, filling him up at both ends.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Valdemar’s voice still carried it’s light tone as Julian struggled to breathe around the writhing appendage slithering down his throat, his brain beginning to panic. “Shhhh, that won’t help anything,” their voice was strangely soothing “you’re free keep struggling like that, but you’ll pass out if you don’t calm down.”

Valdemar’s words had the desired effect on Julian; as much as he wanted to escape, the thought of what the twisted Quaestor would do to him once he was unconscious was somehow worse. To be fair, it didn’t seem that his being awake would change anything, he hated to give them the pleasure of giving in so easily. It took some effort, but as he focused on breathing slowly through his nose, Julian felt his heart rate begin to slow, and the panic seizing him started to ebb away. 

“Very good, No. 069, I’m impressed at your self control. You were always so passionate when we worked together during the plague; constantly brooding about specimens lost, but never seeing the bigger picture: none of it mattered.” they laughed as they returned to their work, this time cutting a clean line from the tip of Julian’s sternum to his navel. “Oh that’s beautiful!” they exclaimed, dipping a rubber gloved finger into the wound and bringing their fingers up to their eyes to inspect, rubbing the blood-covered tips together with relish.

Julian felt his anger start to rise at their words, and tossed his head, trying to rid himself of the tentacle that had slowly begun to slide in and out of his mouth. 

“Does that upset you? How curious!” Valdemar sounded genuinely surprised “But then, you did get too attached to the specimens; always obsessed with saving them instead of studying the progression of the illness. How could you hope to eradicate it if you can’t observe it in it’s full course?” 

His outrage growing, Julian strained against his bonds, the horror of such a merciless attitude making the assault of his body that much more unbearable.

“Now, now, that won’t do.” Valdemar’s tone was scolding and they looked down at him with disapproval “That struggling is interfering with this lovely clean incision I’ve made, and I can’t let my work be ruined, there’s really nothing else for it.” As they spoke, the tentacles filling Julian’s holes started to pick up speed, alternately sliding out of him and then surging inside again, stretching his flesh at each turn. The smaller tentacle coiled around his cock also began to move, tightening its grip, and then loosening it, continuously moving up and down in a circular motion.

The heat came rushing back to Julian’s skin, spreading over it like fire, and making him roll his eyes back in his head, all capability of coherent thought chased from his mind; all that remained was the feeling of being filled to bursting, the tentacles curling inside him until his body was writhing beneath their touch.

The tentacle that had wrapped itself around Julian’s neck had thus far been still, but as his arousal grew, and along with it, his own responses growing more dramatic, the thing began to tighten and loosen, gently at first, but becoming more firm with each thrust of the other tentacles, until he was left gasping for air every time it did so.

Julian was too distracted to notice, but Valdemar had turned their attention to his reactions and was watching him keenly. Seeming to be particularly interested in how he responded to his airway being constricted, their eyes glowed as the tentacle thrusting into his throat picked up speed and force, while the one around his neck gripped him tighter, making his eyes bulge, his face reddening and then the relief when their grip loosened.

It wasn’t long before, Julian’s climax rocketed through him, his muscles convulsing as he came, his cum shooting high into the air as the tentacles inside him also released, filling him up with their own fluids and almost drowning him as he struggled to swallow the liquid pouring into his throat as fast as it came shooting out.

Valdemar slowed the movement of their tentacles but didn’t stop, reaching a bloody hand out and wiping some of Julian’s cum from the tip of his still-leaking cock, bringing it to their mouth and licking the mingled blood and body fluids from their fingers.

“I hope that’s not all you have to give, Dr 069,” they said “because I expect more. So much more.”

Despite Julian being very far from recovered, the tentacles resumed their punishing pace, fucking him over and over, until time seemed to run together, and he had no idea how long he’d been there.

After the nth time he’d been forced over his threshold, Julian was barely conscious and covered in his own cum as well as that of Valdemar’s tentacles.

The Quaestor had abandoned their task of cutting him open, and now curled a fist in his hair, bending it back as they searched his face with their crimson gaze. “I think you can keep going.” they chuckled gleefully, letting him go, stepping back and releasing the restraints that held Julian to the table as the tentacles gripping his arms and legs shifted, turning him over onto his stomach and positioning him so his ass was in the air, while his face was pressed against the hard metal. This time, the tentacle lodged in his ass withdrew, dragging a groan from Julian at the loss, its cum dripping down his legs.

“Are you done, already?” Valdemar’s mocking tone echoed in Julian’s ears “It doesn’t really matter, you know. I’m not done with you.” Taking a thicker tentacle in hand, they brought it to Julian’s still-twitching hole, letting out a laugh when he tried to shift away, and began to slowly push it inside him until it reached deep inside him, coming to rest against that sensitive spot that made him jerk in response to the contact.

Julian was already spent beyond his limit, his whole body trembling, a sheen of cold sweat glistening on his skin, but tentacle was relentless, stroking him in a way that made stars explode behind his eyes. His balls had long been emptied, and his cock hung lifeless, still clutched in the other tentacle’s grasp. And still it didn’t stop; Julian’s orgasms ran together until all he could do was shudder weakly each time he was dragged through another release.

There was no telling when Valdemar would have tired of wringing the life from Julian’s flesh; they were showing no signs of stopping, when there came a loud knocking on the dungeon door.

“The hangman and the crowd grow impatient, Quaestor,” said the guard at the door when Valdemar opened it, refusing to look them in the eye “the countess requests that you send him on, if you please.”

“Oh, very well,” Valdemar answered with an annoyed frown “give me five minutes and he is yours.”

The door closed and Valdemar returned to the table where Julian lay, still gasping for breath at having his throat vacated so quickly. Opening a black leather case that sat next to the table, the Quaestor took out a syringe that was full of a vaguely cloudy liquid and held it up, tapping it for bubbles and releasing them before turning back to Julian.

“I suppose we must end here, Dr. 069,” they said as they rolled him onto his side and brushed the hair from his neck “you won’t remember any of this, but I will recall it quite fondly. I’ve learned much from you today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit ashamed of this fic when I initially posted it, but I've since gotten over that lol so here it is again.


End file.
